Embrace Of A New Life
by TheDarkGrimoire
Summary: All things in life change. Sometimes its a good thing. We may want to get away from our past and create a better tomorrow for ourselves. And the other times we just have to roll with the punches and make the best out of our situations. But hey whos to say that the situations have to be bad to make the best of them? ? X ?


**A/N:** This story has a special place in my heart for my own reasons. I promise to put as much work and effort as possible into every word and make this story memorable. Now please enjoy.

* * *

"It feel like it's been years since I've been here. Maybe now I can actually settle down for a bit and take things slow." A man driving a blue pickup truck said as he drove down the highway leading towards station square. He sounded very somber yet relieved.

It was around mid afternoon, the sun was high above Mobius. The man neared the city quickly with a smile that expressed pure excitement, even with his eyes hidden behind jet black glasses, they were shining bright just like the sun above.

"Finally, I can relax. Maybe now I can forget the past and just head for a better future." He spread up slightly as the view grew bigger and bigger.

* * *

"WHAT DO YA MEAN I CAN'T MOVE IN!?" The man hollered as a big beefy man in his late 30's looked down at him with frowned eye brows.  
"Look sir, I know your angry but I'm afraid there were some… Issues." The big man tried explaining but it wasn't helping. A giant throbbing vein formed on the side of the shade wearing mans forehead.  
"YOUR TELLING ME YOU LOST MY ROOM BECAUSE YA 'ACCIDENTALLY' BOOKED ME FOR A ROOM THAT WAS STILL BEING BUILT!?" 'Shades' yelled even louder as his face was turning a deep angry red.

The beefy manager tried calming him down. He was getting very nervous. "Please sir there is no yelling in the lobby. I know your angry but try to understand. We believed your room would have been ready several weeks ago, well actually it WAS ready just three weeks ago for you. But-"  
"BUT what?" Shades interrupted with a growl. He could feel his body and blood burning hotter with every passing second.  
"Well as you might have heard Doctor Eggman-"

Shades sunglasses cracked when he said that. The fell to the ground as his exposed amethyst colored eyes glared hellish fury at the 7ft tall manager.  
"Don't EVER say that mans' name in my face…." Shades spoke with a deep malicious intent was clear in his voice.  
The manager was visibly shaking when he made eye contact. He knew if he tried messing with this man he wouldn't be around long enough to regret it.  
"I-I'm very sorry sir. B-But my bosses t-told me that all your money h-has been returned t-to your account. I'm extremely sorry for the trouble sir." He managed to say trying to keep his composure.

He picked up the remains of his sunglasses along with his duffel bag. He turned towards the door and was about to walk out the door but, without looking back said  
"My name isn't "sir". It's Edward Anderson. Dumbass."

With that last statement Edward left the hotel, hopefully for a new place to stay.

* * *

"Great…Now where am I gonna go?" Edward muttered to himself as he walked down the busy streets.

'Its been over 20 years since I left this city and I was looking forward to relaxing after traveling the world. It was fun to say the least. But I was hoping I could just…I don't know. Find some sort of peace. Maybe I'll try get into dating again or something, find someone to spend my time with. Hell I've always wanted a family to call my own… Ok first things first I need to find a place to stay. Maybe I could try-'

"Oof!"  
"Ouch!"

Edwards thoughts' were interrupted when he felt someone bump into his stomach head first. Next thing he knew he was flat on his rump.

"Ouch," Edward flatly said "well that's what I get for day dreaming in the streets." He looked up to see who he ran into. It was a pink hedgehog girl in a red dress and she had a smaller rabbit girl kneeling by her side to see if she was alright. "I'm sorry miss, I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you alright?" I stood up and offered her my hand. She took my hand and got off the ground and brushed herself off.

"I'm ok thanks for asking." The pink hedgehog answered back.  
Edward couldn't help but sigh in relief "I'm sorry about that I was think about something and just spaced out." He looked at the little rabbit girl "Hello their miss, I'm sorry I bumped into your friend." I apologized.  
"Its ok." Her warm gentle voice replied. She sounded very young. Maybe she is 10 or so. "Thank you for accepting my apology." "You have very nice manners." She told me with the most adorable and innocent smile I've seen in a long time. Her friend smiled and pointed to herself "My names Amy, its nice to meet you." "And my name is cream. Its' very nice to meet you."

After introducing themselves it'd be very rude to not do the same.

"My name is Edward Anderson. You can call me Ed if you want. And it's an honor to meet you miss Amy, miss Cream." I bowed slightly to them making them both giggle at my dramatics. it feels good to make people laugh.

"You really don't see that every day!" Amy managed to say in her giggle fit. Cream managed to calm down. They copied my act and did the same. "What are you doing today?" Cream asked me.  
"Well I was looking forward to moving into a really famous hotel but because of… Circumstances they couldn't give me the room I booked two months in advance," he sighed aggravated "but now I'm looking for some other place for now."

"I'm sorry that happened to you." Amy said to him.

Edward smiled slightly at the comment. "It's alright. Well Actually…" He looked at both of them with hopefully eyes "Do either of you by any chance know any hotels around here. Its been a while since I've been here." He rubbed his head sheepishly.

Amy had her eyes closed and her hand on her chin thinking about any good places. She had an idea!

"Well there's no guarantee she'll take you in but we could try club Rouge. We do know the owner." She boasted. A big smile grew on Edwards' face hearing this but quickly changed to quizzical. "Wait…What do you mean 'we'?" "Well of course we'll be going with you!" Amy Cheered "We were planning on stopping by anyway so come on!" Amy and Cream grabbed each one of Edwards' wrists and started pulling his in their direction.  
"W-wait wait! I'm a stranger, you don't know if I'm a bad guy or not!" he protested trying to pull his arms back and failing. Cream turned to Ed and said "If you were a bad guy you wouldn't have apologized to Amy and me. And you wouldn't have bothered to help her up," she stated matter-O-factly "and finally I can just tell you're a good person."

As we kept heading towards down town I couldn't help but think 'Wow. She's a very perceptive young lady. Well I guess I'm checking out club Rouge. I wonder what its like…'

High above every ones heads, on the roof of the tallest building, a single figure watched below, observing the actions of everyone walking around the city unbeknownst to them the beast that was about to be unleashed.

"Targets identified. Objective #1 complete. Objective #2 commencing." Its emotionless voice said to spoke aloud. A cloud passed over it and when it moved away the figure was gone.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's it for chapter one! God it feels GREAT to be back! Anyway I hope you enjoyed this story. I have a lot I want to do for it and I want to make sure that it gets finished! If there's one thing I can say for myself is I really hate seeing a story go unfinished.  
Anyway! Until next time!**


End file.
